Separation Anxiety
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: He only left BB-8 alone for a moment, but a moment was all it took for the panic to set in.


Separation Anxiety

**Takes place after the events of **_**The Force Awakens**_

"Hey Dameron! General wants to see ya!"

"Alright!" Poe called back. He glanced over at BB-8. The little droid was currently feeding data into the X-Wing's computer. No doubt that would take a while longer and Poe would only be gone for a minute... BB-8 would be fine.

Poe jogged off towards the General's office, not realizing that BB-8 was almost done inputting the data it had.

When the droid disconnected from the X-Wing and turned around, Poe was... gone? Where had he gone? He wouldn't just leave BB-8 behind.

BB-8 started rolling all over the place, going in every direction as quick as it could while beeping loudly. Where was Poe?

The others in the hangar watched BB-8, amused at first, but soon growing worried.

They whispered to each other as BB's beeping got more and more frantic before someone finally ran off to find Poe.

TFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFATFA

"I just wanted to see how you were doing?" Leia asked as Poe sat across from her.

"I'm fine," Poe said immediately, but Leia gave him _the look_.

She had known the young man sitting in front of her for yours, long before he was 'the best pilot in the Resistance'.

"I'm... I'm okay. Not fine, but I'm getting there."

"Have you been sleeping?"

"Sometimes," Poe nodded, "Some nights are harder than others."

Leia nodded, but before she could say anything more the office door burst open.

"Sorry General," the pilot said, "Poe your droid's going ballistic."

Poe was on his feet and sprinting back to the hangar before the other man could finish.

Why had he left BB-8 alone? How could he have been so stupid? He entered the hangar and saw what the other pilot had been saying.

"BB-8!" he called and the droid stopped, swiveling around to stare at him for a second before barreling forward.

Poe knelt down and BB-8 crashed into him, pressing against Poe's side. Poe could feel the little droid was practically vibrating and he could've sworn BB was whimpering.

"It's alright Pal, I'm right here."

BB-8 beeped sadly.

"I know, I'm sorry I left," Poe said, trying to get the droid to calm down.

"Commander Dameron."

Poe turned and saw the General had followed him.

"Could you and your droid come with me please?"

Poe stood and beckoned for BB to follow. The droid did exactly that, following so closely he kept rolling into Poe's ankles, but the pilot didn't say a word.

"Would you like to tell me what happened out there?" Leia asked once they were seated and the door was closed.

"We've been having some problems adjusting," Poe said slowly, "But it's nothing to worry about. It's under control."

"From what I saw out there, it didn't look to be under control." She didn't sound angry as she said this, but concerned.

Poe said nothing at first, just looked down at BB-8 and rested his hand on the droid.

"Things were alright for a while," he began slowly, "But then Starkiller Base was destroyed and things slowed down a bit and... I talked to some of the mechanics, but they told me I had to be imaging it. Droids don't get PTSD, they can't..."

"Why don't you tell me what's been happening?" Leia said gently.

"I'll wake up in the middle of the night to him beeping and it's like he's having a nightmare. Loud noises seem to terrify him, I leave him on his own and... well you saw what happened."

Leia stared at the pair for a moment.

"I'm ordering you both to take some time off," she said.

"General?" Poe questioned at the same time BB-8 beeped inquisitively.

"Poe, if it were any of your men you'd order them to do the same," Leia said. "Take some time, help BB-8 recover. I've never believed that droids couldn't feel anything. It may be different to how we feel, but after spending so many years with Artoo and Threepio I definitely believe there's more going on with droids than what we understand."

Poe smiled softly, look down at BB-8 again.

"Thank you General," he said and she nodded at him.

Poe stood and left, BB-8 hot on his heels.

"So buddy, looks like we've got some time on our hands. What do you say we go visit Finn for a bit?"

BB-8 beeped an affirmative and then raised a question.

Poe laughed gently. "Yes we can discuss pranks to pull on Jess and Snap while we're there."

BB-8 beeped happily and zoomed off towards the medbay.

**I love exploring the relationship between Poe and BB-8. One of my favourite things about **_**Star Wars**_** is how incredibly lifelike the droids are and BB-8 is probably the most lifelike of them all.**

**I've seen it described as being almost like a small child or a puppy and I'd say this comparison is pretty accurate and I definitely had that thought in mind when writing this.**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
